Slaves of the Snake
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: WE OWN NOTHING- Voldemort won. Life sucks, and Harry Potter is living in Pottery... poverty. When he and Naga Willis are captured for the dark lords' "use", they are terrified out of their wits. But when things take a turn for the better, they have to figure out how to deal with being in love with the Dark Lord. Vauge Smexy Times, M-preg, M/M/F. Better summary inside.
1. chapter 1

**_KW-_** Harry Potter, a captured mine worker, and Naga Willis, a snake hybrid, are captured and made the dark lord's slaves. They find comfort in one another after brutal nights of sex and confide in one another when they both begin to enjoy the pain. When the dark lord suddenly takes a softer turn, treating them to exotic foods, gifting them their own wing in his castle, and caressing them gently at night, they revel in it. Suddenly, he kicks them out. Going home, heartbroken and depressed, they decide not to leave him so easily. Mpreg, kinda-Abuse, basic-rape, some gore (not much). (Not as bad as it sounds). **TO BE HONEST,** most of this was written on a mobile device due to computer problems so a lot of the text looks hella weird, please comment with constructive criticism and opinions (even if it's just hate mail).

* * *

"Harry? Is that you?" called Remus from the kitchen.

"Yes it's me, yes I know I'm late, you've been worried sick, and it's past city curfew, I just got caught up at the train station", Harry interrupted his godfather before he could begin to scold him.

"Harry?" Teddy peeked around the corner, "why are you home so late?"

Harry pulled the littlest Lupin into his arms.

"I was just doing some shopping is all," he paused, pulling a small black box out of his jacket pocket, "I found something for you," he held two small pins in his hand, a small, yellow dog and a scaly, green, snake. He pinned the snake onto Teddy's pant leg so that when his shirt was untucked, it would be covered. "Now, we'll always have a reminder of one another," he declared, ceremoniously pining the dog on his undershirt.

"Thank you Harry," Teddy murmured, toying with the pin.

"You're welcome. Now off to bed with you or half breakfast tomorrow!" Harry bellowed. Teddy raced off to bed, not wanting to upset his older cousin.

"I was wondering when you'd get in here," Sirius mused as Harry entered the kitchen, "we have to talk," he continued standing up straight. "Voldemort's guards have been around, taking young women and men. Those that were returned and could regain their sanity say that they've been looking for whores to enslave, and you my dear boy, fit the bill-".

"I don't like talking about this," Molly Weasley interjected, "There are too many children in this house to speak of such things," She warned stepping over to the sink to begin washing dishes.

"Even if there are children nearby, many must be warned. I understand your concern Molly, I truly do, but you must understand my concern as well" He insisted. Molly sighed and turned to her work, shaking her head and mumbling. "Harry, I want you home before curfew, is that understood?" Harry nodded and withdrew from the kitchen.

(A/N: Harry, Luna, Naga, Dean, Goyle, and Lavender are 17. Hermione, Draco, Neville, Seamus and Ron are 18. Teddy and Dennis (Collin's actual brother) are almost four. Ginny, Cho, and Collin are 14. Fred and George are 22, Charlie, Bill, and Percy are 25 [Yes I know they're actually a few years apart])

All of Harry's friends and family lived in the same place. A shabby, old, four story office building. The first floor windows were boarded and covered over with fabric and there were none on the other floors. The rooms were made with bolted down dividers, which were made of various scraps of wood. The first floor contained the kitchen and a very small living area, which was only used when someone was sick and had to be separated from the others. The rest of the space was makeshift and could be changed for training, inventing, sewing, and anything else you could think of.

The second floor was for storage. Cardboard boxes of trinkets to sell, non-perishable foods, scrapbooks, metal parts, old toys, extra blankets, and everything else not being used. Snape and Remus insisted on the organisation of this floor. All of the food on one side, all of the wood, metal, plastic, and fabric on the other. Linens, clothing, and accessories in one corner, and old toys and trinkets in the other.

The third floor is most of the adults slept, excluding Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. Instead of dividers, there were sheets or old curtains hanging from the ceiling. There was an empty space in the middle of all of the 'rooms' where the adults spoke on matters without the children. When conversations included the children, all curtains were draw and the makeshift beds (most were stacked sleeping bags or pillows sewed together) were pushed against the walls.

The fourth floor, with was by far the most colorful, was the most constantly populated. This crowded floor had thick walls (the building is full of moody, loud teens) made of layered scraps though many of the rooms and beds were shared. Graffiti, pictures, newspaper clippings, collages, makeshift jewelry, and colorful fabrics cover the 'walls' and the floor is littered with stuffed animals, blankets, pillows, stuffing, books, magazines and everything else any child would use. On one of Lucius' few trips to the fourth floor, he referred to it as a 'colorful mass of eternal haphazardness'. The 'rooms' were small and the doors were unhinged or nonexistent.

When Harry made it to the fourth floor, he was bombarded with a horde of questions.

"I just got caught up while I was shopping Hermione, I'm fine," She didn't look convinced, but he dropped it when she and Ron snuck in much later than him. Harry shared his room with Ron, Seamus, and Teddy. He flopped down next to Teddy and fell to sleep with the dull sound of music nearby.

 ** _ImBackWhereIBelong,INeverFeltSoStrongAnd..._**

When Harry woke up, Teddy's head was on top of his stomach and Seamus was draped over his legs. He successfully slipped from underneath them and dragged himself to the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry," Draco lilted from the stove, "I've already made your plate. Hurry and eat, you have work," He continued, not once glancing up at him. Harry mumbled his thanks and sat the the front porch with his breakfast. Draco's food was always the best, at least to Harry. Molly and the young Malfoy had always fought over who was the better cook. No one made public whose food they thought was better except for Severus and Arthur who each sided with their respective lovers. (Yes I ship Snape and Draco, get over it). As well as Teddy Lupin of course. He believed that Harry's food was the best and refused to eat anything not made by Harry when he was sick.

When he was finished, he threw the paper plate into the trashcan on the sidewalk and jogged to the bus stop. About half an hour later, the bus came and he squeezed into the crowded bus.

"Welcome aboard Harry," laughed Hagrid as Harry found himself a seat.

"Good morning Hagrid, looks like it'll rain today," Harry replied. They went on like this the whole ride, small talk about weather, Cho Chang, Olympe Maxime, Ron, Sirius, Dragons, and other lore.

"Whelp, this is everyone's stop, everyone outta my bus!" Hagrid chimed, opening the bus doors in a tunnel.

Harry and the other men on the bus trudged through the dirt tunnel to the mines. They came together in a wooden shack and dressed in their mining clothes there. Their clothes consisted of leather gloves, brown overalls, a black shirt and goggles. Harry and three other men were working on a vein of Gypsum. They pulled the cart down the rough, dirt road and began to chip away at the earth.

 ** _ReindeerAreBetterThanPeople,SvenDon'tYou..._**

After work, Harry flopped down on the seats of the bus. Many of the other workers got picked up from work or drove with supervisors so it was just him and a few other workers that night. After saying his goodbyes to Hagrid, he trudged to the public bathrooms. He silently thanked Hermione for packing him a buy a locker get a free bath every month coupon. He sighed when he finally slipped into the hot water. It was two hours later when he realized it was 20 minuets till city curfew. He quickly washed up and dressed before climbing the fire escape and hopping across the flat rooftops to his home.

 ** _SOWHAT?IAMAROKSTAR!IGOTMAROCKMOVES_**

Harry was only two minuets late slipping through an air vent and into Draco, Goyle and Crabbe's room. When he padded into the kitchen, Sirius was fuming.

"Harry!" He shouted, "Where have you been!" He exclaimed, grabbing the teen's shoulder.

"I dozed off in the baths is all," Harry murmured shyly.

"Is all? IS ALL?" Remus cried. He had been silent until that point, "What if someone had tried to take you?"

"Moony-"

"NO!" Remus exclaimed,"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation Harry! Someone could take you away from us. They could grab you and drag you to the dark lord's castle and you would be-"

"ENOUGH!" Molly exclaimed, "Harry, to bed with you, now." She ordered. Harry looked between the angry adults and decided it was in his best interest to leave.

That night, he tossed and turned in bed. Teddy was sound asleep and burrowed into his chest. Seamus and Ron were still awake and pounding away at handheld games. Harry tried counting sheep, he tried relaxing each muscle, he tried everything he could think of. He finally drifted off to sleep, with blurry dreams of an unknown danger.


	2. Becoming

"Harry?" Teddy called worriedly, "Harry are you all right?" Harry groaned and rolled torward Teddy. He pat the young werewolf's leg comfortingly.

"I'm ok Teddy, I just had a bad dream". He sat up and Teddy handed him a cool washcloth. "Thank you Teddy," he said, ruffling his hair. "It's still early, go to sleep or get some breakfast or it'll be cold," the young Lupin grinned and handed Harry a plate of slightly burnt eggs and undercooked sausage. "You made this yourself?" Harry questioned. Teddy nodded furiously, grinning ear to ear. Harry took a tentative bite. It was tastless and there was way too much sal-sugar actually. "This is good Teddy! Thank you soooo much," Harry exclaimed.

"You do realize I ate some of these eggs right? I used sugar instead of salt, but Draco has an early shift and Mrs.Wealsey has a slight fever. I'm just the only other one willing to cook this early." Harry laughed loudly at the littlest Lupin's sarcastic words as he dressed in jeans and a tee.

"Will you shut up?" Ron grumbled lopping a pillow in thier direction. The two younger boys giggled and went to their own devices. Teddy tinkered with an old toy and Harry read a book on alchemy.

"Harry?" Hermione called hours later, peeking into the dim room, "can you grab me a few things from the store?" She asked.

"Sure 'Mione, what do you need?"

 ** _AndEverythingThatISaidI'dDo,ToMakeTheWorld.._**

 _Where am I supposed to find this stuff?_ Harry thought, trudging down the street. He looked up at the sky. _It's getting pretty late. I should give up and just bring what I could find._

"Hey you!" Called a man nearby, "It's getting pretty late beautiful, need a place to stay tonight?" The man towered over him and cornered him against the wall.

"N-no, I live quite close, I should be fine" Harry stuttered trying to escape the large man. The man let out a guffaw and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"That was rhetorical sweet cheeks, you're coming with me," he roughly pulled Harry to his car and shoved him in. The man in the passenger seat yanked him forward and shoved a gag into his mouth. He whipped his head back and forth and kicked the seat in front of him. "Either stop kicking the seat or die little bitch!"

Harry stopped thrashing and observed his surroundings. There was a girl around his age and an old man in the back with him. The man wore tattered clothes and was pretty well beaten. The girl had long brown hair and scales from her stomach to her chin. She wore a crop top and jean shorts. She had two piercings on her stomach and a tattoo on her left leg.

When they arrived at their destination, Harry finally realized what had happened. Remus and Sirius' fears had come true. Harry had been taken for the dark lords use.

 ** _NahNahHoneyImGood,ICouldHaveAnotherBut..._**

They were pushed onto thier knees in what looked like a great hall. The dark lord himself was in a great throne at the end of the hall. They were pushed to the ground at his feet.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the dark lord called, chuckling darkly, "Zanxar Malfief, the traitor," he sighed, shaking his head.

"M-my Lord, I swear I had not lied to you!" The man began.

"SILENCE!" The dark lord called, "I demand your silence, now Zanxar, you promised me that you would have my wood shipment _last week,"_ the man began to stutter once more, "I SAID SILENCE!" He shouted once more. He took a deep breath before speaking again, "Now, you guaranteed me that you could get me the wood a week before Mr.Ersa, and you. Did. Not. Come. Through. We will no longer require your business," he paused, picking up a book and siting down, "or you". He flicked his wrist, sending a bright ball of light into the man's chest. The man crumpled to the ground in a heap.

It finally reached Harry that he may upset the dark lord and be killed in the next twenty seconds.

"Umm, sir?" Called out one of the kidnappers, "we also brought in some new slaves," the pale man look up from his book and grinned. In a flash, he was on his knees and in Harry's face. His rough hand inspected him.

"Nicely structured face, strong arms," he ventured down Harry's body, "mmm", he said, stopping at his butt, "nice, firm ass," Harry almost retched as the dark lord felt his body. He felt horrible for the girl as she received the same, lewd, treatment, "Get them a room, and I want them untrained," the men nodded and shoved the captives out.

Harry found himself in a small room. There was a small, brown, bed with ornate throw pillows. Harry immediately began planning his escape. As the henchmen began to untie his ropes, Harry began to map out a way out of the room. As soon as the ropes were gone, the girl knocked out the first man. Harry got the gist of what she was doing and kicked the other, knocking him to the ground.

It wasn't enough. All they got were a broken jaw and bruises.

"Naga," the girl sighed, holding her hand out to him. He took her hand and winced as she shook it firmly. Her voice was like wood, smooth in some places and rough in others. "Do you have a name?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Harry," he replied, "I'm Harry Potter, may I see your jaw?" He said, holding his hand near her cheek. She nodded and tilted her head to give him better access. His fingers were cool on her cheek as they traced the bruise and measured the damage, "It's not broken, but it isn't in the right place. Either we wait till someone comes for us, or I put it back now".

"Do it now. Just get it over with," she whimpered, she screwed her eyes shut as he quickly pushed her jaw into place. "Thank you" she murmured. He nodded in reply as he nursed his twisted wrist.

"Well, I suspect we'll be here a while so why don't we play show and tell, Harry Potter".


	3. Afraid

WARNING- BAD SHIT UP AHEAD!

"He didn't!"

"He did! I swear! He took the blade and cut the lightning bolt right onto my forehead!"

"He'd have to be a mad man to-"

"He was a mad man!"

Harry and Naga were almost best friends by now. They had been in the room for a few days and had nothing to do but eat when meals came, sleep, and talk to each other. They shared every secret and detail of thier lives. It made being held captive seem a bit better. That is until...

"HaHaHa, that's not... Do you hear that Harry?" Naga stopped in the middle of her sentence and listened for the noise she heard. Big, booming, footsteps sounded in the hall. "Shh, someone's coming!" she whispered hurriedly. Harry jumped up from the bed when the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Both teens shivered as the dark lord marched into the room.

When he first entered the room, he paid no mind to the occupants. He walked over to the bed and straitened the place where Harry had been. He seemed to be staring intently at a pillow when he suddenly appeared in front of the pair of brunettes.

"Hello again my pretties," he whispered, trailing a finger down Naga's cheek. He frowned and smacked her hard. She yelped and jumped back against the wall. "WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU, I EXPECT AN ANSWER!" He shouted.

Harry and Naga bowed their heads."Yes my lord," they replied in unison.

"No," he said and he seemed to stop and think, "call me master," he demanded.

"Of course master," Naga replied.

"Good job my pet. Follow me. Men, don't you have chores?" He chirped in his gravelly voice.

Naga and Harry both trembled as the dark lord led them through the castle. They finally came to a stop in front of two, huge, ornate doors.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I will return in an hour," he sighed, leaving quickly.

"We need to get outta here. NOW!" Naga whispered, looking for a lock to pick on the door. "Can you pick a lock?" She asked glancing up at Harry. He shook his head and she sighed. "Let's look for a window or vent," she shivered, pulling her leather jacket tightly around her.

After a while, they gave up, collapsing in front of the bed. They had looked in the bathroom, the bedroom, and the small living area set up. No windows, no reachable vents, no doors outside of the bathroom or closet. There was nothing.

"Hey," Harry began standing from the floor, "he did say get comfortable, maybe we could use the shower?" Naga nodded dejectedly and took his hand to stand.

The two relaxed in the shower. It was big enough to fit the two of them and perhaps three more. Harry playfully splashed the brunette and recived a faceful of water. He sputtered and slipped to the floor laughing.

When they finally exit the shower. Something was off. Their clothes were gone. They eyed each other warily and tentatively stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Harry went ahead of Naga and reached for the clothes on the bed. They were thin and seemed as though they wouldn't cover much of their bodies. He was roughly grabbed and shoved onto the bed.

"Hello my pretty," the dark lord grinned and crawled over him. Harry laid there motionless and rigid as the dark lord grabbed at his bare, lithe, body.

The dark lord look him dry and rough. He thrusted into the tight body beneath him, not caring about the blood staining the pale sheets. Harry's eyes were wide and empty and his hands subconsciously clenched the soft sheets beneath him. The dark lord filled him with his seed and threw him on the floor. He grabbed Naga and dragged her from the corner. Unlike Harry, she screamed. She did not fight him, all she did was scream as he thrust into her. Her nails ripped the sheets and tears streamed down her face. The dark lord filled her too and threw her on the ground next to Harry.

"Clean up this mess, I will return later on tomorrow. I want the room clean by then," he demanded, his words full of promise and eyes fixed intently on them.

He quickly dressed and left the room without another word. Harry slowly shifted to look at Naga. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were blown. He touched his had to her cheek, a silent apology. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She shivered and burrowed her head into Harry's chest. He held her as she sobbed and tears ran down his face as well. This was truly terrible.

 ** _PutOnYourSundayShoesWhenYouFeelDOWN..._**

When Harry had enough energy, he helped Naga into the bathroom and cleaned the blood from her legs and arms. He then cleaned himself and slipped on his clothes, helping Naga into hers. The clothes were thin and tight. They stretched very little, but they were comfortable enough. They sat at the bottom of the bed in each other's comforting embrace.

"Harry?" Naga whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm really scared," she whimpered.

He sighed.

"Me too".


	4. Feeling

The next night, the dark lord returned and treated Harry and Naga the same. He fucked them until they were both passed out on the bed, clothing ripped and arms covered in scratches and bruises. They clutched each other in sleep, wishing they could hide from the world together. Night after night, they were used like dolls. Their only use was sex and after-sex clean up. But things got better. They sex didn't hurt as much anymore, it was not a sudden or scary thing when he just appeared behind them and took them then and there.

Harry sighed dumping the dirty sheets into a basket which mysteriously emptied itself while they slept. He slid down the wall into a limp pile of limbs. Recently, he had been more _responsive_ to the dark lord. He would arch into the man as he was touched him instead of shying away. He would moan as the dark lord roughly undressed him. Naga did the same as him, but she was probably just doing it to please him, with the hope he would see this and be gentler.

"Harry?" Naga called, exiting the bathroom, "can we talk?" Harry looked up at her. She was nervously fidgeting with her hands and shifting from side to side.

"Sure," he replied, sitting in a large chair in the small living space, "what's up?" He questioned curiously. She sighed.

"I feel horrible," she murmured.

"You don't think your-"

"No! I don't think I'm pregnant. I just, I'm a," she stumbled over her words and sighed. "I like it. The sex I mean. He's basically raping us and he doesn't give a flying fuck about us but," she traced a small bruise on her leg. Harry grabbed her hand and hung his head down. "I know exactly how you feel. I just can't help but..." he trailed off, but the way Naga looked at him, he knew they were together in this.

 ** _InTheBARENECESSITIES!THESIMPLEBARE..._**

(A/N: this part is from Voldemort's view)

Voldemort was having a bad day. Contacts in China were losing control over subjects and rebellions were forming. He had sent reinforcements from Taiwan, but they weren't much help. He marched down the corridor to a room that had become his favorite (next to the library). Harry and Naga's room.

They weren't just good fucks, they were untainted, unused, and _tight_ bodies. And they were his for the taking.

He slammed the door open and strode over to the teens chatting on the bed. He grabbed Naga's arm and threw her further up the bed. He ripped his pants off and shoved his cock in Harry's face.

"Suck!" He demanded. The boy took him into his mouth and Voldemort began fucking his face hard. He was close to coming when, _oh._ What's this? The teen was _moaning_ and hollowing out his cheeks. Voldemort stopped moving and groaned. Harry continued to move down the man's cock, forcing more of the 11 inch dick down his throat.

Naga came forward and bowed her head to him. "Is there anything I may do for you as well sir?" She asked shyly. He roughly gripped the back of her head, smashing her lips on his own. She _moaned_ into his lips and melted into his touch.

The dark lord had some decisions to make.

 ** _WeDontTalkAnymore,WhatWasAll Of It For?_**

(A/N; were back in black... Jk, just Harry's side of the story)

"Harry?" Naga called from the living area.

"Yes Naga?" He sighed, picking at his food boredly.

"Does something seem off about this food?"

"Don't know, haven't eaten much of it, why?"

Naga tipped off the couch and onto the floor with a loud _thud._ "Naga!" He was over her in seconds, her face was pale and she was cool to the touch. However, she was sweating and out of breath.

"HELP!" Harry yelled, banging on the door, "Help us! Please someone come HELP US!" He barely stepped back quick enough to avoid a door to the face.

The dark lord marched in and scooped up the girl. Harry had stopped in the doorway and Voldemort continued down the hallway.

"Are you coming or not?" He called. Harry bolted after them as best he could with his tired legs. "Will she be ok?" He asked worriedly. Voldemort glanced at him but said nothing.

They entered a room seeming to be a in home hospital. He placed the girl on the bed and nurses rushed over to her. Voldemort stepped back and observed as Harry refused to let go of the girl. A nurse tried to pull him away from her, but he shouted and ripped his arm away from the nurse, never taking his eyes off of Naga.

"Work around him." Voldemort hummed, watching as the nurses diagnosed her around Harry.

 ** _HELLO,CANYOUHEARME?IVEBEENCALIFORN-_**

Hours later, Harry was asleep on the floor by Naga's bed. After the nurses and Voldemort had left, Naga was left barely breathing. The door outside was unlocked, but Harry couldn't bear to even attempt to leave her side. His hand was clenched in hers even though they were both asleep.

Naga shifted in the bed, letting Harry's hand slip out of hers. She winced at the feeling of a mallet pounding the back of her head.

"Harry?" she called out into the bright room. Harry woke up immediately and was at her side. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"You ate some food and passed out," Harry whispered, close to tears.

"Hey," she sighed tiredly, "I'm fine now Harry, I'm not going anywhere," She reached up and pat Harry's cheek. Voldemort entered then and looked upon the endearing scene. He lightly sighed and almost smiled at the sweet exchange. Then, he was reminded of how bitter and fake such things were. But he would do anything to the two _moan_ that way again.

He tenaciously stepped toward the two. "Hello my pretties," he grunted. The two jumped and looked happy to see him before they bowed their heads in respect.

"Hello master," they replied.

"No," the dark lord interrupted, "no more of that," he commanded.

Harry and Naga glanced curiously at one another.

"Then what shall we call you?" Naga questioned, head tilting slightly to the side.

Voldemort bowed low as he spoke.

"Tom, Tom Riddle."


	5. Note

Hi, sorry but it will be a while before I update this story, like an idiot, I started two other stories, look forward to Spinner and Heavy on my Heart (which is by Sav but has some heavy editing from me). Updates coming soon!


	6. More

The next few days, Tom stayed by Naga and Harry's side. They had been quiet most times and though he was manipulating them, Tom couldn't help but be hurt when they laughed as he walked in and were silent for hours afterward.

When Naga finally recovered, he set out to find how she had fallen ill in the first place. It was a happy distraction from work. When he wasn't researching or working, he was resting in Harry and Naga's room. He had been on the couch looking over reports from Nepal when Naga popped up at his side.

"Naga," he acknowledged, glancing up at her before going back to his reports.

She bowed her head momentarily and paused. She straighted up, remembering his refusal for regal attention.

"Mas- I mean, Tom," she said motioning for Harry to come over, "we were wondering if you needed anything. We could fetch you a treat," she chirped, winking at him. Tom almost declined, thinking they may try to escape. However he caught himself and dismissed them. He could not have them thinking they did not have his trust.

Harry and Naga giggled all the way out. He watched them leave curiously. What was he missing?

 **Rockyourbodyright,BackstreetsBackALRIGHT...**

Harry and Naga were on a mission. After being given free reign over the the palace, except for the West Wing (Like in Beauty and the Beast, OH SHIT THIS STORY IS JUST LIKE-), they had learned from an old calendar that the dark lords birthday was that day. Now that Naga had fully recovered from what seemed to me food poisoning, they would give Tom his best birthday yet. In the kitchen, they baked an assortment of deserts. Strawberry cake, blueberry cupcakes, caramel cookies. Salted toffee, glazed donuts, and chocolate funnel cake.

They also cooked a huge dinner. Mashed potatoes, steak, chicken, shrimp fried rice, ensaymadas(Draco has taught Harry out of a foreign food recipe book) , salmon, pulled pork, fried tomato, onion rings, sweet potato fries, corn, carrots, strawberries, watermelon, and fried cantaloupe.

They borrowed a servant pulley and piled the large amount of food onto it. Harry ran ahead of Naga and convinced the Tom to come into the bathroom to show him something. Naga quickly pushed the furniture aside and set up a table in the center of the room.

When the dark lord exit the bathroom, exasperated Harry wasted his time on bath soap, he stopped dead in his tracks. Naga looked up from inspecting the wine bottle they brought and looked meekly at Tom.

"Do-do you like it?" She asked worriedly. The worry faded from her face as a soft smile spread on Tom'a face.

"Yes, of course I do," he murmured. They all sat down at the table. Tom made his plate and took a bite of the chicken. His eyes widened as he remembered something from a long, long time.

 _"Tommy? Are you alright?" His mother called as he entered the kitchen. She turned to look at him. He was covered in bruises and scrapes. "Oh Tommy," she had wiped away his tears and sat him at the set dinner table. He took one bite of dinner and he could not feel the pain from falling down that hill._

Yes, there was no denying it, this food was made with love.

 **EverybodyWantsToBeACat,TheCatsTheOnlyCat..**

(A/N: yes I know his mom is dead, yes it's cliche, No, I don't give a fuck)

That night, Tom had handled the two gently. He drew every moan and sigh out of the two and did not hold back his own. Something else happened that night as well. He stayed.

Even during Naga's recovery, he had returned to his own chambers at night. However, it was late at night and he lay awake, two heads pillowed on his broad chest.

How? Tom thought, How did these two insignificant teenagers break down the walls I built so quickly? Why am I so quick to fall in- am I in love? Is this what it feels like?

Tom was lost in thought and did not notice Harry awaken. The teen smiled and gently kissed Tom's cheek.

"Happy birthday Tom," he murmured before settling down on Tom's chest and falling back to sleep. Tom lay there eyes wide. _I'm in love. This is what Love feels like._

 **IveGottaStayHighAllTheTimeJustToKeepFrom...**

"Tom?" Harry said, peeking up at said man from the floor where he had been reading, "what's in the West Wing?" Tom blinked at him for a second as if not understanding what Harry had said. He then grinned at Harry.

"I should show you," he stood from the couch and gently woke Naga. The teens followed the man through the castle, Naga, sleepily resting her head against Tom as they walked. They finally can the the doors of the West Wing.

"Close your eyes," he told the two.

"No problem," Naga replied, closing her eyes and relaxing against him. Tom rolled his eyes and picked the sleepy teen up. Harry closed his eyes and grabbed Tom's hand. Tom pushed the doors open with a loud creak.

"Open them," he whispered. The teens gasped as they looked at the ornate hall before them. Purple and silver curtains hung across the windows. Trees were painted on the lush green walls and the doors in the hall were dark and ornately carved.

"What is this Tom," Harry asked in awe.

"Your Wing of the castle," He replied casually. Harry almost jumped out of his skin and then tears began to stream down his face. The dark lord held Harry and Naga close as they cried.

"Thank you Tom," they gasped between sobs. "It's amazing," They clinged to the man until they were finally calm.

"Would you like to see more than the hallway?" He laughed as they nodded furiously.

There were three floors in their wing. The first floor had a huge kitchen and an even bigger observatory. He had those built when Harry admitted his admiration for the stars and that Naga and he both liked to cook.

On the next floor, Harry and Naga's Bedroom and a huge bathroom lay. The bedroom had a fireplace and a big tv. The floors were plush and a dark grey and the walls were silver. The best part of the room was the ginormous bed. The bedspread was soft and covered in pillows and soft plushies. The bathroom had an attached sauna and a large shower that could fit half of Harry's household. On the last floor there was a library with a safety room door built in the back of the room. There was a small garden like area with hedges that moved on their own. At the bottom of the basin, there was a button that you could not know about without being told.

That night, Harry and Naga begged the dark lord to stay with them. He apologized for leaving them, but he had put off important work for too long. They had much to do anyway and could always call if there was an emergency. He promised to return to them that night and bid them farewell.

That night, Harry and Naga curled up by the fireplace, soft slow music playing. They tried to wait for their lover to return but fell asleep before the fire. When the dark lord did return, he could do nothing but chuckle at them, lay them in bed and sleep.


	7. Seeing

_This is AMAZING._ Harry thought, skipping through the library. He was balancing almost ten books in his arms. He had Shakespeare, Robert Frost, even Dr.Seuss. He sat them on a table with a _thud_ and sat down on a plush couch with one of the books and devoured the words. In the next hour he finished four thick poetry books and had self translated half of hamlet.

This is _AWESOME!_ Naga thought, perched on the edge of her seat as the killer began to chase the young woman on the screen. She relaxed when the chase was over and the woman was safe inside the friend's house.

These are _beautiful_. Thought Tom, holding up two beautiful emeralds, one in the shape of a star, the other shaped as a moon. He then held up two delicate chains, carved with symbols of protection and love. Harry and Naga's birthdays were only a week apart and a week from that day.

Tom had already begun preperations. He spent very little time with the teens to finish as much work as possible. It was stressful, but worth it to be able to give them his full attention and love. He carefully chose what to have the new cooks (he fired and exiled the ones who had prepared Naga's food that had sickened her) make for each meal.

Pancakes with fruits, whipped cream, and different syrups, as well as eggs, bacon and sausage, for breakfast. Chicken, pasta, and extra cheesy pizza for lunch. Lastly, steak, baked potatoes and white wine for dinner.

He then ordered many gifts for the two. Clothes, jewelry, art, electronics, as well as anything else they could want. Everything _Had_ to be absolutely _Perfect._

 ** _Supercalifragiliciousespialidocious,IDK the rest..._**

Harry woke up and stretched. He rolled over onto Naga who pushed him off of her and onto the floor. He rose from the floor with a laugh and stopped abruptly.

"Naga," he gasped, "look," he shook her shoulder lightly. She looked up at Harry and ignored him. "Really Naga, Look!" He said, yanking her into a sitting position. She groggily opened her eyes and gasped.

At the foot of the bed, a pile of presents lay. The two went to the presents and found a note.

 _Eat and then open these two and come the the observatory._

Under the note two presents lay. First, however, they ate. Harry and Naga devorued the breakfast laid out for them. Everything was delicious. After breakfast, they opened their presents.

Harry took the golden one and Naga the silver. Inside the presents were expensive clothes. Harry had a silk green button down shirt and soft, cotton pants. Naga had a deep silver dress that changed color depending on how the light hit it. The clothes seemed to big for them, but as soon as they slipped them on, they molded to fit their bodies showing off Harry's skinny but slightly muscular body and Naga's decent cleavage and buttocks. There were a pair of heels in Naga's box as well. When she slipped them on however, it felt as though she was were wearing none at all.

Naga let her hair out of her usual ponytail and flat ironed it so that it cascaded down her back in curls. She trimmed Harry's hair (Hahaha) and slicked it back. She checked him and herself over twice more before they made thier was to the observatory.

When they entered the observatory, Tom was waiting for them. He looked absolutely _amazing._ Since Harry and Naga forced him to eat when he wasn't working, he was not so pale and skinny. He had gained some weight and was still very muscular. His eyes were no longer bloodshot and red-rimmed, but clear and dark. He wore a dark suit and tie.

The observatory ceiling was the sky. Each constellation was bright and seemed close enough to touch.

"Hello my loves," he chimed. He sweetly kissed both teens and led them to the center of the observatory. They sat on the plush couches and Tom handed them both wooden boxes. They gasped as they opened them. Harry held up the moon necklace and carefully clipped it behind his neck. Naga did the same with the star and they gasped as they glowed. "You will always be able to find me and each other now," they crushed Tom in a group bear hug. "Come now, I want to show you something," he called, leading them to the back of the observatory. A painting Tom had bought them hung on the back wall. "Ask to see anything and it will show you,"

Naga stepped forward and lightly touched the frame.

"Show me my brothers," she called. The painting changed to show a baby snake and a boy, just barely five in a nursery. "Andre, Hal," she sighed leaning her forehead against the painting. A woman walked into the room and put the boy into the crib with the snake. She got down on her knees and prayed.

"God, oh god, please bring back my baby girl. She's all that we want, not food, not money, just my baby," she prayed. The boy reached between the crib bars and pet his mama's face. She tiredly smiled at him and rested on the floor.

"Oh mama," Naga sighed, brushing her fingers across the sleeping woman's figure, "Your turn Harry," she called stepping away from the painting. The picture faded and Harry steeped torward it.

"Show me Sirius Black," he asked. He stepped back as the painting began to shout. Sirius and Tonks were arguing in the kitchen.

"We need the money!" He yelled,

"You think I don't know that!" She yelled back,

"Everyone just stop!" Dennis yelled, "none of this is helping Teddy," he sighed. Harry gasped,

"Show me Teddy Lupin!" Harry demanded. He gasped as he saw they boy. He was pale and shivering on a couch. "Oh Teddy," Harry sighed. The boy reached under his shirt and pulled a pin out. The snake.

"Come home Harry," he called and began coughing.

Harry stumbled back from the picture and it faded.

"Teddy," he sobbed. He jumped on Tom and cried into his chest. The man rubbed soothing circles on his back and Naga hugged Harry's free arm.

 _This was a disaster._ Tom thought to himself.

However, Harry recollected himself and smiled,

"Thank you Tom," he murmured, "for letting me see them, for holding me too. Thank you,"

Tom felt tears in his eyes, he knew what he needed to do.

 ** _ISawMamaKissinSantaClause,UnderneathThe.._**

That night, Tom made love to the now 18 year olds (or almost 18). He payed special attention to them and slipped away once they were asleep.

He began the preperations. He was sending them home.


	8. Leaving and Loving

"Harry, Naga, wake up," Tom called from the doorway. Harry sat up and grinned at him. Harry's face quickly fell.

"Tom? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. Tom said nothing and motioned for the two to get dressed and follow him. They quickly dressed and followed him.

"Where are we going Tom?" Naga asked, still half asleep.

"Home"

"But we're already home Tom," it finally dawned on them. They stopped walking. "No." Naga said firmly, "were not leaving," she claimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"She right, you cannot make us go!" Harry shouted.

"Don't you see?" He yelled, "you have to go! They need you more than I do!"

"But Tom!" Harry started,

"But nothing! You're leaving." He lifted them over his shoulders and carried them kicking and screaming to the car he tied thier hands behind thier backs and threw them into the backseats.

They reached Harry's house first. He struggled to get him out of the car. He tied his hands in front of him and tied a wad of cash and a bottle of medicine to him. He left him on he porch and drove away. When he got to Naga's house he tied money to her too and left her there. When he got back to the palace, he stayed in the car, willing his tears to leave him. He sat there crying, hidden by the tinted windows.

 ** _WiseMenSayOnlyFoolRushInButICantHelpFall..._**

When Draco exit the house to go to work, he did not expect to find a disheveled Harry Potter tied up on the porch with money and medicine. He sighed and hauled the teen up onto his feet and practically dragged him inside.

"Harry!" Arthur called, hugging the boy. When Harry said nothing he looked to Draco. The boy shook his head and left for work. Soon a small crowd had gathered around the door. Harry looked tired and sad. As soon as the ropes were off of him, he trudged through the crowd of people to the living room (reread chapter 1 for explanation).

"Harry?" Teddy questioned turning over, "Harry!" He stumbled as he jumped onto the teen. Harry held him close. "Are you sad to see me Harry? I'll get better real soon Harry," he grinned hugging him tight.

"Yes, you will," Harry murmured, administering the young Lupin's medicine. Teddy saw the sad look on Harry's face but didn't pry.

With Naga, things weren't much better. She laid on the ground next to her mother and held her as she weeped with joy. Her brothers knew something was wrong though. Hal, the boy, snuggled against his sister's arm comfortingly and Andre, the snake, curled around her leg. She silently cried into the night, one of her first without Tom and Harry in months.

Tom watched the two from the painting. He gently traced the edge of Naga's sad face. He had to let them go. He just loved them that much.

 ** _ForeverIsALongTimeButIWouldntMindSpending.._**

It had been two months. Two long months since Tom had forced Harry and Naga home. The two teens still met up all the time. Harry was either working, with Teddy, or with Naga. Both teens weren't doing very well. Harry had lost a lot of weight and Naga was paler. Everyone had noticed but no one could get their returned family members to elaborate.

Naga was picking at her food on the floor of the nursery (A/N: in case you haven't noticed, Naga lives in a three room apartment- kitchen, bathroom, and nursery), when Hal and Andre plopped down on her lap.

"Naga?" Hal said playing with her long hair. "Naga your be sad," he said, a tear running down his face. He picked up Andre, who was wrapped around her wrist. "Go back, we'll take care of mama," he smiled at her. She smiled for the first time in a while.

"Mama?" She called, "I'll be back later ok?"

"Ok baby, come back soon," Naga felt bad about leaving her mother, but she needed to go.

"Harry" Teddy called. He had fully recovered. The medicine had worked its magic and he was healthy once again. "Get out." He demanded. Harry's eyes shot open. "You're not happy Harry, and I know why. Last night, while you slept you were saying that you wouldn't leave, that no one could make you. You want to go back to wherever you were, so go," Teddy said, never looking up from his book. Harry grinned and kissed the top of his head.

"You know me too well Teddy, I'll come back later. I won't stay away this time."

"Harry," Hermione said peeking in, "you've got a visitor," she said. Harry raced downstairs.

"Harry!" Naga called hugging him, "I'm going back, I've got to Harry, I just have to!"

"I know Naga, I'm going back too! Together," they stood there hugging before turning back to the tall building. Teddy hung out of an air vent from the second floor waving. They waved back and tapped thier matching necklaces. _You two are the moon and stars to me_ , Tom had said, _and you are our whole sky,_ they had replied.

They ran torward the castle in the moonlight, hand in hand. They reached the castle at dawn, tired and out of breath, they still smiled. They ran to the side of the castle and climbed into their window. Their room looked exactly the same. It had been well kept while they were gone.

They raced to the library where Tom was most likely to be. They stopped in the garden area. There he was. He wore his usual dark clothing, and he seemed to be eating alright, but he looked sad. Just as sad as they were, if not more.

"Tom!" Harry breathed happily. The man looked up at them.

"Just stop, your gone so just leave me be," Tom sighed. Naga tipped her to the side questionably.

"What do you mean Tom, were back! We can't leave you Tom, we just can't!"

"I'm done!" He yelled, smashing his hand into the wall. Harry and Naga recoiled back. "I'm done with your memory plaguing my dreams! Just STOP!" He screamed. Books began to fly around the room. The teens tried to dodge them, but Harry was left with a long cut up his arm from a sharp edged book and Naga had many cuts on her hands.

When the books stopped flying. Harry and Naga were left clinging to one another. Tom was on his hands and knees.

"Thomas?" Naga whimpered, tentatively stepping forwards him.

His head shot up.

"You're still here?" She nodded, "oh God you're real, you came back to me and-" Tom stopped, eyeing the gash in Harry's arm and the cuts on Naga's hands. "You came back to me and I hurt you." He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Naga's waist. "Please forgive me, I'll do anything you want me to, I'll give you anything, I'll even give up my reign, just please, my gods, please forgive me!" He sobbed.

Naga and Harry wrapped their arms around the sobbing man, Harry from behind and Naga from above.

"We don't want any of that Tom," Naga began, stroking his now full head of hair, "We just want to come home to you. We can't live without you Tom," She held Tom tighter and kissed his head.

"Yes," Tom murmured, "please stay," Harry and Naga grinned at one another, they were back together.

(P.S. I couldn't really fit it in the story, so just letting you know, Harry and Naga now leave the castle every once in a while to see their families so no more, _Tom kicks lovers out so they see their families._ And don't ask me why he didn't do that in the first place. It's like a Disney movie, some shit they do doesn't make any sense for the sake of there being some drama.)


	9. Becoming and Beginning

Tom couldn't believe his luck. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had two people who unconditionally loved him for who he was, his kingdom was finally coming together (Harry and Naga's input on legal matters were very appealing to the public and many protest had ended in light of the changes in rules), and he was healthier and happier than ever. He was about to become even happier. A little angry too, but happy.

Very recently, Naga had been a bitch. She would _bitch_ about _everything._ She got pissed off at the _smallest_ things Harry or Tom did wrong. She was sobbing one day because she was getting "fatter by the second" because she gained two pounds in three weeks. She had refused to eat anything sweet and ate only salty and sour foods. What does that sound like?

It was a busy day in the castle because Tom was preparing for many of his representatives to gather. Naga bolted down the hallway like a bullet train and barreled straight into Tom.

"Tommy! Tommy! TOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" She cried jumping up and down. Before Tom knew what was happening she shoved a pink and white stick in his face. It read: _clearview pregnancytest- pregnant._ (Is that the name of an actual pregnancy test? I don't own it if it is)

Naga was pregnant. Never mind that she was only 18. She was pregnant! Tom had lifted her up and swung her around in glee. Tears happily streamed down his face, hidden by Naga's shoulder.

"Your gonna be a papa," she sighed happily.

"Umm, sir?" A servant piped up, "The representative from France has arrived," Tom frowned.

"He's early. Run along! Make sure his accommodations are ready!" Tom barked orders at his servants before kissing Naga sweetly and sending her to tell Harry.

A few weeks later, Harry became an _absolute_ ** _bitch_**. Even more so than Naga was. All of the sweets in the castle mysteriously disappeared and dirty plates appeared in Harry's room. Naga slept in what was to be a nursery because the food Harry ate was absolutely nauseating. What does that sound like?

"Tommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! TOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Harry screeched, stumbling down the hallway like a lump. Tom righted him and then stumbled himself as a pale pink and white stick was shoved in his face. It read: _clearview pregnancytest- Pregnant._ He swung Harry around and kissed him sweetly.

"We're gonna have more than one new set of feet running around this place now," Harry sung.

All of the representatives had arrived and were surprised at the newfound warmth in the castle. Harry and Naga really changed the dark lord. Not too much though, they had noted as the dark lord's gaze was as, well as dark as ever. When the representative of China had seen Harry in the hallway he was surprised as Harry demanded he "Get up off the floor and treat me as a real person!". When he was not being a bitch, Harry was the warmest person in the castle.

Harry and Naga had been reading in the library and a representative, the one from Europe came striding in. James was his name.

"Umm, sir," Naga had called, "do you know where you are?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm quite lost." He replied, scratching his chin. As Naga began leading him out, Harry thought of something. Didn't Tom lock the way into the West Wing before he left that morning for a meeting? Harry's eyes shot open. _Shit._

He ran out of the library and shoved the man away from Naga. James pulled out a long dagger and clumsily stabbed at Harry. He easily dodged the dagger and kicked the man back. The man was surprised at his strength and realized it would be harder than he thought to capture these two, pregnant or not. He widely sliced torward Naga, who was still a bit confused as to what had happened and created a large slash in her arm. She shrieked and punched him hard in the face. He stumbled back and quickly shoved both teens onto the ground. Two huge, hot orbs materialized behind him, gaining size and temperature quickly. Naga had seen Tom do this before. She held Harry's hand and held her necklace tight as she screamed loud and long. The orbs stopped growing and shot towards them. They shrieked and grabbed each other. The light however, never hit them. It reflected back at the man and he screamed and turned to ash. Tom stood at the end of the hallway and fell as the two tackled him.

He held the weeping teens till they fell asleep. He laid them in their bed and charmed the doors in the Wing to open for no one but Harry, Naga, and himself. Simple locks were no longer enough. He set up guards everywhere in the castle, one guard could not leave his post without another being there and ready. All of the guards were put under a binding spell that made it impossible to do anything against the throne. All representatives went through two check throughs. Guards went though their bags and covered every inch of their rooms. Tom chose one of his most trusted guards, a woman named Chelsea to be the new representative of Europe.

That night. Tom returned to Harry and Naga's room. Harry had moved from the bed and was watching the fire move. He waved his hand around in weird ways. Tom realized he was copying the fire's movements.

"Teach me magic," Harry demanded suddenly. "Tonight, I protected Naga as best I could with what I learned off the streets," Tom winced as he imagined what Harry had gone through before coming to the castle. "But when someone comes at me with a magic orb or a sword, I can't block that with my arm. I want to learn something new as well." Harry hopefully looked up at Tom.

"Maybe Harry," Tom sighed. "I'm just not sure about it." Harry hopped up on the couch next to Tom.

" _Pleaaasee,_ " he pleaded, "I'll be extra careful and take things slow! I'll be especially conscious of the baby too!" Tom thought on it before nodding. Harry cheered and snuggled up to him. "Thank you Tom." He murmured. He took Tom's hand and guided it to rest on his baby bump. Tom gasped as the small bump moved slightly. He nuzzled the top of Harry's head and they fell asleep on the couch.

 ** _ImNotHereForYourEntertainmentYouDontReally.._**

"Ugggghhhhhh," Harry groaned, hunched over the toilet. His stomach was much bigger now that he was three months from his due date. He flushed the goop down the toilet and filled a glass from the sink. He dipped his finger in the water and watched as it began to glow blue. He drank the whole cup and sighed happily as the horrible taste in his mouth faded and turned into a strawberry flavor.

Suddenly, Naga burst into the bathroom, retching into the toilet like Harry had just minuets before. Harry remade the blue liquid, handing it to her. Well, trying to. He had to help her right herself as she was stuck bending over the toilet. She was only a month from her due date (don't ask me for logic) and couldn't be more than five feet from the bathroom. She sipped the blue liquid before slurping it all up.

"Mmm," she said, eyes wide. "This taste like chicken!" She mumbled happily. "You're getting good at this!" She exclaimed. Harry grinned at the praise but then his face fell…

 ** _InMiMochilaRojaYoTengoUnaHojaHojaDePapel..._**

When Tom entered his lover's room, he did not expect _this._ Harry and Naga were sitting on the couch weeping. He walked over to them and gently placed his hand on Naga's knee.

"What's wrong now my lovelies?"

Harry's head shot up.

 _"Now?"_ **Uh oh,** Tom thought. "What's wrong _NOW?_ " Harry shouted. He shot off the couch and yanked Tom up by the collar, "Oh, I'm sorry that you don't care about your bitching _boyfriend and girlfriend,_ I guess you are so annoyed with us that you don't even care anymore, In which case," he paused at the door to the Wing. "GET OUT!" He shoved the man out and placed a locking charm on the door.

Tom stood there dumbfounded.

"S-Sir?" A guard said, peeking out of a window in the hallway, "you might want to see this."

He tentatively stepped torwards the window.

"See what" he asked. Then he saw it. A flurry of dark clouds, floating out of the window and separating on the way to the ground. Wait. _OH SHIT! THOSE ARE MY CLOTHES!_ Tom had recently put many of his clothes in Harry and Naga's closet for the many nights he stayed in their room. Soon, about half of his wardrobe was on the wet, dirty ground (it had been rainy that week). He sighed, retreating to his room. "Call a servant to get those and have them cleaned," he told the guards in front of his door.

He sighed and plopped down on his bed. He waved his hand and Chelsea's face popped up in the middle of the room. She was being straddled by a skinny girl with long brown hair who was bucking into her.

"Did I call at a bad time?" He chuckled as the dark haired girl jumped and hid her face in Chelsea's buxom chest.

"Clearly, call me back in ten minuets." She said, checking an imaginary watch.

"Call her back in ten minuets," he growled.

"Oooh, someone's grumpy." She kissed the girl and promised to finish what they had started.

"Who's she?" He asked noncommitingly.

"My fiancée Mira. She just finished moving here, took almost five months." She paused observing him. "Did you get kicked out?"

"Yep, and half my clothes are on the ground, I have no idea what happened." He related the exact words that were traded between them and Chelsea just laughed. "I'm glad this brings you so much humor." He muttered dryly.

"Ok, ok Mr.Grumpyface. How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost two years including when they left,"

"And you say that they never use labels like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah,"

"I see what's happening. Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us. When Mira was pregnant, she got pissed at me for the same reason. They're upset simply because you haven't popped the question." She held up a picture of her two sons, Scott and Jeremy. "I didn't find out till she was pregnant with our second kid, Scott. She didn't speak directly to me for two months. Since I had been working so much, I didn't spend any time with her and she had a lot of time to think. She thought that my only commitment to her was the kid because I only spent time with her when she needed help with the baby. She was so hurt but when she finally told me, I realized I hadn't even thought about it. We were so close I hadn't realized we weren't married. Sometimes," she sighed propping her head up on her hand, "you have to ask them to talk to you. Just ask them what that want you to do and they'll tell you."

 ** _HeardThatYouWereTalkingShitAndYouDidntThink_**

Tom opened the door to the West Wing. Harry had unlocked it when he got tired and took a nap. Naga was in the couch, watching a thriller and stroking her swollen stomach. She glanced at him and motioned for him to sit next to her. She pillowed her head in his leg and called Harry.

"I know you're not asleep Harry," she yelled when he didn't come. He sat on Tom's other side.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have done that." He murmured, resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Harry and Naga's heads both shot up to look at him.

"We- we want to get married," Harry stuttered. Tom smiled softly and nuzzled both of their heads.

"Then let's get married." Naga's eyes widened.

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Yes really," he grinned nodding, "if you want to get married then let's get married," the two teens happily began to weep. "However, I'm not quite finished making the rings," the pregnant ones sobbed harder at the realization that Tom had already begun to make rings for them.


	10. That’s What I Call A Wee Naked Babe

***Profanity Ahead***

 **"NEVER WILL I EVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN TOM RIDDLE! YOU BETTER LOVE THIS CHILD BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST ONE YOU'RE GETTIN OUTTA ME YOU ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL CASTRATE YOU SO YOU NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHILD! YOU HEAR ME TOM?! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR BIG ASSFUCK OF A DICK OFF!!"** Tom rubbed his temples with his free hand as the soon to be mother screamed at him. Naga had been in labor for the past hour and she had just begun pushing. She was gripping his hand like a vice and Harry wasn't helping as he laughed, easily ignoring the pain in his own hand by laughing at the pain Tom was clearly displaying. His grin disappeared as he heard a tiny scream.

The nurse was holding a- no wonder Naga was screaming so much, the kid was seven pounds! He had strong lungs too. He was placed into the tired woman's arms. He had wispy blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi there Logan, Hi," she murmured quietly, "I'm your mama. I'm gonna be there for you your whole life, your first steps, first day of school, first day of college, first day of work, and I'll watch over you after I pass away and wait for you to be there with me. You'll always have me and daddy and Harry. I promise." She cooed, nuzzling the small child. "Tom," she acknowledged, handing him the child.

"She telling the truth, and I'll be right next to her, watching you, making sure you're always safe-"

"Naga!" Her mother called bursting into the room.

"What took you so long?" Naga asked worriedly.

"Traffic was horrible so we ran the way here." She said sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. "Hello Harry," she chirped before curtly nodding at Tom. She still wasn't used to her daughter being with such a _asshole who let us live in poverty_ she called him.

"Be nice mama," Naga huffed, playfully crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is he a hybrid?" She asked, ignoring her daughter's request in favor of curiousity as Tom handed her the child.

"Yes mama, he has scales on his back like Hal."

"I heard my name." Hal chirped, skipping into the room.

 _Hello Thomas, I trust you have been treating my sister well?_ Andre hissed, slithering down from his perch on Hal's shoulder.

Tom crouched down to his height. _You know I have, it's impossible not to want to love such a person. You've grown since I've last seen you._

 _Yup, four inches. Do you have what I asked you for?_ He inquired. Tom nodded and picked him up, leaving the others in the hospital room. Naga and Andre shared looks of confusion. Just what had their brother asked him for?

(A/N; in case you don't remember, Naga and Andre are snake hybrids and in turn can speak parseltounge. Their mother is completely human.)

Naga was nursing Logan at the dinner table as the others ate and conversed. Chelsea, Mira, and thier sons had come to the castle to visit and help out, leaving their fort in Europe, in Chelsea's brothers' (also trusted by the dark lord) capable hands. Tom entered the dining hall carrying a little boy. Harry wondered who it was, but Naga, Hal, and their mother knew exactly who it was.

"Andre," Naga breathed, pulling him into a full bodied hug for the first time ever. "Thank you Tom," she said softly, letting her mother take hold of the boy. Her mother looked up at Tom from Andre's dark hair that matched his siblings,"

"Thank you," she said quietly, "how long does it last?" She asked.

"As long as he wants it to. It tires him out now, but as he gets older and uses it more often, it becomes easier, like training a muscle."

Dinner continued on and Andre happily ate the solid foods that tasted so much better now that they weren't mashed or a dead animal's young _*author shivers*_. He spoke to Scott and Jeremy and didn't need Hal or Naga to translate what he was saying. That night, he changed back into a snake, he wouldn't change into a human for a while, but he was happy he had the chance.

 ** _IntoYourLovingArmsAndSayWeFoundLoveRight.._**

 ** _"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF TOM! YOU HEAR THAT!? HOW ARE YOU GONNA RULE WHEN YOUR SUBJECTS MAKE BALLS JOKES AND YOU ARE REMINDED THAT YOU HAVE NONE!?!? IN YOUR FACE FUCKTARD! PAYBACK AND ME ARE BOTH BITCHES! YOU HAVE A DISEASE TOM! A SERIOUS DISEASE! I KNOW BECAUSE YOUR DICK HAS TWO HOLES! A PISSHOLE AND AN ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE AN ASSHOLE ON YOUR ASS AND YOUR DICK! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL TOM?! YOU DISEASED, BALL-LESS, DICKHEAD ASSFUCK!?!?!"_**

Tom shook his head, _here we go again._ Reamus, Sirius, Tonks, Draco, Teddy, and Severus stood a few feet away from the birthing, bitching, boy (Wee, Alliteraton) known as Harry Potter, soon to be Riddle. Teddy giggled as Harry animatedly cursed at the poor father. After a hour, Harry calmed himself. He decided that he'd rather have the babies born with a song compared to angry screeching.

"Tom?" Harry huffed, our of breath, "will you please tell my family out there to _shut the fuck up?_ " He asked, smiling sweetly. Tom nodded and left the room.

"EXCUSE ME!" He shouted, "In case you haven't noticed, babies are being born! We would greatly appreciate it if you could keep your voices down!" Everyone in the hall fell silent and Tom, satisfied, reentered the room.

Since Harry was birthing twins, it took as longer for the babies to come. Harry, having calmed down, unlike Naga had, began to sing.

 _"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true._

Harry paused as he began pushing, he continued singing with labored breath.

 _"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in Your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come shining through, no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep believing, the dream you wish will come true."_

(Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Cinderella. I would make a million if I gayified that shit)

Both girls came with no problem. They were two _beautiful_ baby girls.

"I know you tired of hearing it Harry, and they will be too," Draco began. "They have your mother's eyes," Harry's family and friends chorused. He smiled and nuzzled their soft brown hair.

"Any names Tom?" Harry asked looking at him expectantly.

"Merope," He said distantly. "Merope after my mother."

The grin fell from Harry's face, replaced with something much softer.

"Merope Ginevra Jean Riddle and Amy Victoire Lily Riddle, after almost the whole family. Almost everyone's married or related to a Weasley." He grinned as Tom stopped down to kiss the top of his head.

(Merope- Tom's mom. Ginevra- Ginny's full name. Jean- Hermione's middle name. Amy- I wanted to. Victoire- Harry and Tom's actual blood connection in HP series. Lily- Harry's mom. West- play on Weasley. Edward- Teddy's full name. Logan- I liked it)

Logan reached for the girls and cooed.

"That's right Logan, these are your sisters. You're named after you family too Logan West Edward Riddle," They smiled as he happily giggled at them, shoving his hands into his mouth.

(A/N: Amy is NOT named after the girl Tom allegedly tortured (literally) from the orphanage!)

The next few months, Chelsea and Tom spent thier time working hard to get as much work done before the wedding. Mira helped Harry and Naga take care of the babies who were growing quickly.

Harry sighed, flopping down on the couch. "What was that all about?" Naga said sitting down next to him.

"Honestly thought that me being, well, a man, I wouldn't have to breast feed. But now, Hey I've got two kids biting on my nipples!" Naga nodded in understanding. They switched on the TV and turned on a chick flick. They dozed off as some idiot dumped a tub of ice cream on a geek's head. _Who waste ice cream like that?_ Harry thought incredulously before drifting off to sleep.

In his dream, his parents were with him and Tom. He was giving birth. Naga and Tom were on one side while his parents were on the other. His mother sang with him as he pushed and they held the babies close. Harry woke up sprawled across Tom, arm over Naga's chest. He rested his forehead on Tom's and closed his eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about my love?" Tom whispered in his ear.

"My parents," Harry sighed sitting up. "What would they say if they were here?" He wondered aloud.

"They'd probably hate me." Tom chuckled.

"No they wouldn't!" Harry whispered, playfully smacking his arm. "You're too kind, charming, and loving for anyone to hate!" Harry smiled, wrapping his hands around Tom's neck.

"I love you Tom. You, Naga and the kids are all I need in this world. And Teddy of course, he was already my baby. And Ron, he's like my brother," Harry continued on with the list of people he loved and Tom listened amused.

"I love you Harry," Tom spoke suddenly.

Harry stopped midword and blinked. He beamed,

"I love you too Tom."

"!!!!!!!!!iiiii"

Yellow! It KW here with some news on the Dysfunctional Fam. We've all been taking a bit of a break this summer, we were writing in the school year and it is a BITCH. SAV, JJC, and AIG's updates are going to be very 'Haphazard', as SAV puts it. However, NP and MDC (or whatever the hell it is), our guest writers and Myself are still in commission. Still waiting to hear back from a guest writer and AP so don't hate us if our stories are shit because we don't have anyone else to read over them :'(


	11. Does it feel right? What will?

"It just doesn't feel right." Harry huffed, plopping down in a plush chair. He decided the wedding was going to be one of the rare occasions he cross dressed. Every once in a while, usually at formal affairs such as large parties thrown by representatives, he cross dressed to irk homophobes who couldn't say anything because he was marrying the king. _Their_ king specifically. Other times, mostly when Harry had been pregnant, he cross dressed just because it felt right.

This was an 'it feels right' moment. However, this dress did not feel right. It was shapeless and boxy. It was too long and too tight. He absolutely hated it.

Harry and Naga were trying on dresses together. Teddy, Hal, Draco, Mira, Sirius, Ginny, Andre (in human form), Hermione, Ron, Molly Weasley, and Jennifer (Naga's mother) gave their input on each dress and Sirius loved the current one.

"It looks great!" He told Harry, secretly just wanting to keep everyone's imagination in check. Harry and half of the people in the room glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders _Can't blame a guy for trying._

Naga came out of the dressing room and gasped as she looked in the mirror.

"Happy gasp or angry gasp?" Andre questioned.

"That's the one," Harry sighed. The dress matched her frame perfectly. The top was a deep blue color on and pearls were spread on the ruffled top. The bottom was a gradient from a deep blue to a light purple and it ended just under her knee. There was a pearl colored belt that was lined with golden flux. It was a gorgeous dress and she looked beautiful in it.

"Yes, it is." She grinned. "Oh! Harry, I found something I know you'll love!" She dragged him back into the dressing room. She left him to put on the dress. When he exit, everyone fell quiet.

"Is it that bad-" he laughed, he stopped mid laugh and his smile fell. This was definitely one of those, _it feels right_ moments. The top was a pale green and was connected to the skirt by an eggshell white ribbon that curled around all of him. The skirt was a slightly darker green and sprinkled with silver dust. It was perfect.

 ** _AboutWithAnyoneItsNotUnusualToSeeMeCry(TT)_**

Tom was nervous as FUCK. It was his wedding day. He was pacing back and forth. Making sure he looked perfect. Chelsea just sat back and laughed at him. She had given into Mira and worn a dress instead of a blouse and dress pants. The dress was a simple sundress and was almost as comfortable as her usual clothes.

"Mommy?" Scott has asked earlier that day, "Why is uncle Tom making a fool of himself?"

Naga and Harry were nervous as FUCKITY FUCK FUCK. (In a cursing mood right now). Harry was practically running from one side of the room to the other. Naga was whimpering and looking at the door like it would eat her if she went through it. _It's taking forever for them to pull themselves together_ Mira thought.

 _Ding dong_

 _OH SHIT! IT'S ALREADY TIME!?_

Sirius, Remus, Hal, and Jennifer entered the room.

"Are you both ready? He's waiting for you," Remus asked. Naga shook her head wildly. They weren't ready for this. What if Tom decided he didn't love them anymore? What if he changed his mind and didn't want them? They couldn't take that kind of rejection.

"We have to take the chance." Naga said firmly, standing up. "come on Harry, I'll have enough courage for both of us.

Sirius and Remus took Harry and Hal, just barley tall enough to loop his arm through Naga's, and Jennifer took Naga. The organs began to play as the stepped into the great hall.

Tom's eyes widened as his lovers came into view. The whole world fell away and all that was left were Harry and Naga. When they reached him he was speechless. He was brought back to earth when the priest asked for the vows. He smiled sweetly at the two.

"Harry, Naga. The necklaces that you wear this day are a reminder that you are all I need in this world. You are my moon and my stars. You are everything to me. I love you in every way. I'll do my best to give you everything you desire. If you want a dozen roses each day, consider it done, if you want the moon, I'll spend my whole life mining it so I can bring it back to you. If you want my heart, you already have it. I love you and all of both of you. I would say flaws and all, but in my eyes, you are flawless diamonds, you sparkle in the sun, moon, and dark. You are lily blossoms that glow and shimmer in even the darkest times. I have said it many times, and pray to say it many times more, I love both of you with all my heart."

Tears pinpricked the teens' eyes. Harry was the first to speak.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle, you have given us everything we could ever wish for and more. You have always loved us and protected us. You accepted us when we were bitching wonder one and two," he stopped to laugh, "you listened to what we wanted and needed and gave it to us." Harry finished and Naga picked up where he left off.

"We remember the time you kicked us out all too well. You told us it was because our families needed us more than you. You ignored our yelling and threw us over your shoulder, and pushed us far away from you in favor of protecting us. You were not, however, strong enough to resist our will together," she stopped to laugh, "we didn't really give you a choice. Today, I," she paused taking Harry's hand, "we couldn't be happier. We have Logan, Merope, and Amy, and we have you."

She paused looking to Harry.

"We Love you Tom," they sung in unison.

The three newlyweds' eyes were glazed with tears the whole ceremony. The wedding party was extravagant. Carefully chosen flowers, delicious food, the perfect wedding. The blushing brides sat on either side of Tom at the long and wide table that was big enough to fit Harry's friends and family, Naga's extended family, almost every representative (some stayed due to insufficient replacements) were there. As the night grew darker, the newlyweds pulled away from the party. They snuck away to the observatory.

Everything was in place…

for their HONEYMOOON! WHOO! Jennifer and Molly would take care of the kids and Chelsea was now the official substitute when the king was unable to serve. They were heading to... Antarctica. Yes, it sounds brutal and cold, but it's one of the most beautiful places in the world. And hey, you can go anywhere if you're the king.


	12. Imagination

"Mmm, Tom not now," Naga giggled, trying to slide off of Toms leg. He held her in place and nibbled on her collarbone. She moaned and threw her head back.

"Why not my love? We can do whatever you want my queen," he nuzzled Harry's neck affectionately, "my king". Harry moaned, turning his head to give Tom more access. The three were all in a similar state of undress, Harry's belt on the ground and skirt hiked up on his hips. Naga's shirt was around her stomach and her chest was wet with Tom's essence. Tom was the most disheveled out of them all. His jacket on the ground, shirt half off and pants unbuckled.

"Tom stop, we're almost there," Harry moaned, gently pushing him away. The man pouted and pulled away.

"Fine, I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. He reached into the pouch and his hand exit covered in a glowing gray dust. He spread it over their matching necklaces. "To keep you warm," he said simply.

"Sir, we've landed," a servant announced, completely ignoring their nakedness. When the two brides stepped out of the plane- I decided that Harry is technically a bride based on how the wedding went, they gasped with delight. The landscape was beautiful.

"It's amazing," Harry breathed,

"Nothing but the most beautiful for miei cari (my cherished)," Tom chuckled.

Hours later, Harry was barefoot, looking beach ready. He wore a tank top and jean short-shorts. He sighed as his skin slid against the cool ground. He laid there sprawled until Naga came and spread out atop his stomach.

"Naga," he giggled, "stohahaap!" He laughed as the woman tickled him mercilessly. They rolled in the snow, tickling one another until they were merely swatting at the other's stomach and neck.

"Harry, Naga! look out!" They stopped breifly and saw Tom running toward them. Before they could stand however, the ice beneath them cracked and broke.

Naga thrashed under the water and fought to keep her eyes open. She looked up and saw a dark cloud resembling a hand. She scratched it and tried to swim away. Within seconds, she was too tired to try to escape the darkness any longer. The hand grabbed her and was roughly pulling her up. She tried to scream for Tom, but water filled her lungs. _Please, if there's any god there,_ she thought, _don't take me away from Tom, from Harry, from my kids..._

 ** _ThoughYoureStillWithMeIveBeenAloneAllAlong..._**

Harry coughed as he finally came to. It felt like a rock, no, a boulder, no, an entire church, a palace, had been brought down upon his head. _Tom,_ that was the first thing in his mind. _What if the ice beneath him broke as well, Where..._

"Tom!" Harry hugged the man from behind. He slowly turned and hugged him back. "Thank god you're ok, where's... oh," Harry gasped.

Naga's lifeless form was lying on the snow before them. Her skin was pale and her usually dark green scales were a bit blue.

Harry whimpered, "No, no no no nonono," tears filling his eyes.

"I failed," Tom murmured, "I loved her, and I didn't protect her. My lover, my wife, she's..." he knelt and pressed his forehead to the ground, letting out an animal like growl.

Harry wrapped the girl in his arms and sobbed into her long brown hair. He shook his head wildly, tangling her hair into knots. _No no no no not my best friend please._ Those words repeated in both mens' heads. Nothing else, just _no no no, it's not real, she's here she's here._ Tom wrapped his arms around the two. _I must be strong, for Harry, for Naga._

However, I consider myself a generous author and an open minded, kind hearted person in general (aka a wimp who doesn't want to cry more), I will allow the fact that just because they imagined it, it is possible.

"Just because I've been healed does not mean it doesn't hurt," Naga muttered, trying to push the men off of her.

Tom's eyes shot open, _fuck it,_ he thought, his arms around the two, he sobbed openly. The three lay there longer as Naga completely healed in minutes.

That night, they just laid in bed, happy they were all ok. Tom and Harry were too tired for any of the usual honeymoon activities. They had been making sure everywhere within four miles was safe. The next night however...

"Sit back Tom, let us take care of this," Harry whispered seductively. "I mean, we do owe you for taking such good care of us."

Tom chuckled, "What did you gave in mind?"

In the morning, Tom was too tired to even consider leaving the little house. They laid in the massive king bed all day just talking.

"I miss the kids." Harry whimpered burrowing his head into Tom's bare chest. "I want to go home," Tom chuckled as Naga agreed and pouted, cutely at him.

"Alright, lets go home." He chuckled, apparating them home.

* * *

Heeyyy. In case you haven't noticed, updates around here are shaky this summer and around this time, everyone just writes ahead and incorporate time skips so they can get back in the swing of things after such a long time. So, alas, this story is coming to a sweet end, with a probable sequel in the future.


	13. END

"Tata!" Merope squealed ecstatically. She had begun babbling just before the three day trip while the other two could just barely. She waddled over to Tom and he spun her in a circle. He couldn't believe she was already eight months old. He chuckled as he got an armful of chunky baby. She was a fast crawler but could not walk.

"Hello my love," he practically purred, snuggling her. "Where are your brother and sister?" She nonsensically babbled and smacked him right in the eye. "Ow," (get ready to jump into a hot tub because we're about to do a huge time skip!)

"I hope you'll watch out for my eye when you're older or at least not laugh at my pain." He chucked. "Pinky promise me?" He chuckled. Merope looked at his little finger and giggled grabbing it and shaking it like a rattle.

"Ow!" Tom exclaimed "Harry! Our daughter is beating me up!"

 ** _Be pregenaranart_** _?- That's called a time skip_

Cleopatra Afar Tierra-Mao and Sevena Danakil Azar born with a few complications. Such as Harry being in the middle of the HOT FUCKING DESERT, as Harry came to describe it. After a spell gone wrong, Harry disappeared without a trace _and_ without his necklace that could lead Tom to him. He didn't have anything at all actually. Luckily, some salt miners found him in an oasis near their dig site. He had the two healthy babies there, Cleopatra, named after the Egyptian queen of course, Afar, because Harry gave birth in the Afar triangle, Tierra-Mao, because of the earthquakes (earthquakes in Danakil), and Sevena, because the author said so, Danakil, the desert they were in, Azar, because of the volcanoes (there are volcanoes in Danakil).

The birth of Charles Goyle Riddle was quite the miracle. During her second trimester, Naga became extremely sick. The baby had begun to take too much energy and nutrition and Naga became very malnourished to the point were she couldn't live. If they did a early C section, the baby could die but if they did a natural birth, once the umbilical cord broke, Naga may have a seizure.

It was a hard choice, but they risked the baby. And with a bit of magic, at least thirty wishes on the North Star, prayers to God, gods, goddesses, Buddha, even the Man on the Moon, as well as some strength from Naga, their beautiful baby boy was born.

"Daddy, Look out!" Called a now 8 year old Merope. She was going to 4 grade soon and had started doing softball after school on Fridays. Charles Goyle Hiddleston- sorry, _Riddle,_ the newest member of the Riddle family rested in Naga's arms. His four year old sisters, Cleopatra Afar Tierra-Mao and Sevena Danakil Azar Riddle bouncing on the bleachers cheering for their half sister. 7 and 8 year olds Logan and Amy nowhere to be found. It was quite suspicious when a ball of green light sent the softball Merope had hit so carefully straight into Tom's face.

Merope couldn't help but fall to her knees, screaming in laughter. Tom disappeared in a puff of smoke, never one to let his subjects see him hurt.

Harry and Naga couldn't help but laugh as they rounded up the children into the private limo. The children happily chatted together though Amy and Logan were silent. Naga and Harry gave them a look as to say, ' _We know what you did and we will talk about it'_

When they arrived at the castle, the front guard informed Harry that Tom was out at the moment. Naga shot the guilty duo a look. "You're not getting out of this," she hissed. However, it seemed they had, it was time for bed by the time Tom arrived home.

"Daddy!" The children yelled, attacking their father in a hug. Tom had come to admit he loved coming home to a horde of children cheering because he's home.

He gave Naga and Harry a bottle of red wine and told them he'd put the kids to bed. The two took it excitedly and disappeared to their bedroom.

Tom put all of the kids to sleep. They had their own wing of the castle, near their parents', and their own bedrooms. Before Tom put Logan and Amy to sleep, he gave them both a big hug and told them he wasn't mad. They looked grateful until he cut their allowance for a week.

The dark lord came to Harry and Naga's room and saw they two chatting, drunk on the couch.

"Thomas!" Naga smiled dreamily, come have a sip!" She waved him over.

"No thank you my love, I don't believe I'll be drinking with you tonight, I've still got some work to do,"

"Awww," Harry grumbled. "But Tommy, you need to cuddle with us, it wouldn't feel right without you..."

"Are you trying to seduce me into sleeping in the bed with you?"

"Mayybeee," Harry giggled drunkenly.

"Alright, fine, I'll come to bed."

* * *

And that was that, The family was complete, happy, and loving. They have a few bumps, especially during the teenage years *Cough* Sevena *Cough* Logan *Cough*, But you'll have to wait until I decide to write a sequel ;) Until next time loves!


End file.
